As is well known in the art, the fabrication of typical differential side gears and pinion gears for an automotive differential assembly is complex and costly and as such, greatly adds to the cost of the differential assembly. A typical process for forming a differential gear includes forging, annealing, rough machining, carburizing, hardening and finish machining operations. Despite the almost universal use of such forming processes, several drawbacks have been noted.
One such drawback relates to the initial forming of the differential gear through forging. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the differential gear is typically blanked or rough-formed in a forging operation from a solid billet of steel. This forging operation is relatively inefficient because the shape of the “in-process” forging is substantially different from the final desired gear shape. Specifically, each of the differential gears contemplated for manufacture by the present invention include relatively large apertures extending through the center of the gear. As such, many machining operations are required after forging. In addition, a relatively large proportion of the forging material is machined off and wasted.
Another drawback concerns the machining of the differential gear. The numerous machining operations that are performed on the differential gear typically account for more than 70% of the total cost of the gear. Furthermore, the protracted nature of the machining operations often results in an average cycle time that exceeds one or more days in length.
Yet another drawback concerns the material from which the differential gear is formed. Typically, the steel billet from which the gear is formed is a low carbon steel having characteristics that are particularly well suited to both forging and machining. Such steels, however, generally lack the strength that is desired for a gear and as such, a time consuming and costly carburization process is typically employed to create a layer of relatively high carbon steel on the surface of the differential gear. Carburization usually entails the placement of semi-finished gears into a heated, high-carbon environment for an extended period of time to permit carbon to migrate into the gear material to a predetermined depth. The differential gear is subsequently heat treated so that the high carbon layer provides a level of strength and durability that is commensurate with the intended application.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved differential gear manufacturing method that permits increased flexibility in the design of the gears of the differential and the adaptation of lower cost processes for their manufacture.